xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunade Senju(Killer Bees Infinite Tsukuyomi)
Killer B falls victim to the Infinite Tsukuyomi after surviving the tailed beast extraction. Inside his dream, B, Yugito Nii, and their respective tailed beasts, Matatabiand Gyūki in chibi forms plot to infiltrate Sunagakure to rescue Gaara and his tailed beast Shukaku. However, upon entering the cell where they were being held, they are confronted by a gigantic version of Karasu. While Gyūki restrained the puppet, B freed Gaara and explained that they had a mission that only a jinchūriki could undertake and passed on the details to Gaara via a fist-bump. Rendezvousing with Yugito and Matatabi who had gone to retrieve Gaara's sand gourd, the two Kumo-nin part ways to find the other jinchūriki. B and Gaara head to Konohagakure to find Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama who have been locked up in the mouth of Tsunade's bust on the Hokage Rock. Causing a ruckus to be released despite being told to be quiet, ramen is soon delivered to him, revealing his true intentions. The guards are knocked out before Naruto can retrieve his meal, however, and B is able to break open the cell using Lariat in his Version 1 state. Before they can escape, a fail-safe is activated and they are sucked into the statue and detained underground by Tsunade, Shizune, and an Anbudetail. While B is besotted by Tsunade's figure, the Hokage decides to settle things by gambling as opposed to having three jinchūriki rampaging through the village. Asking to check the dice, Gaara has Shukaku transform into a replica of them to throw the game in the favour, though Shukaku is not able to hold the form for too long after Tsunade's vigorously shakes the dice. Gyūki takes the opportunity to blow a dust cloud of ink covering their escape. Tsunade sends Yamato, Yūgao Uzuki, and a team of Anbu after them and inform them that they seem to be heading towards Takigakure. As they travel, they discuss the impending threat of Akatsuki only to be stopped by Naruto, who spots a ramen shop. They are soon cornered by the Konoha team and a battle ensues between the two parties, forcing the Konoha-nin to retreat. As they recover, the jinchūriki arrive on the outskirts of Takigakure and are confronted by Itachi Uchiha, Sasori and Deidara of Akatsuki and another battle ensues. Killerbeegenjutsuworld-296 40546702604 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-295 40546702654 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-294 40546702724 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-293 40546702864 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-292 40546702964 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-291 40546703084 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-290 40546703194 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-289 40546703314 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-288 40546703434 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-287 40546703544 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-286 40546703684 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-285 40546703814 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-284 40546703964 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-283 40546704124 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-282 40546704254 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-281 40546704464 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-280 40546704584 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-279 40546704814 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-273 40546705714 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-271 40546705944 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-269 40546706164 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-267 40546706404 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-263 40546706904 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-246 40546709004 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-244 40546709324 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-243 40546709404 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-242 40546709444 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-241 40546709554 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-235 40546710494 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-233 40546710634 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-228 40546711104 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-226 40546711254 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-224 40546711464 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-223 40546711584 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-222 40546711674 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-221 40546711704 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-220 40546711804 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-219 40546711904 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-218 40546711944 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-217 40546712024 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-216 40546712164 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-215 40546712374 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-214 40546712484 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-213 40546712604 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-212 40546712754 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-211 40546713054 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-210 40546713104 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-209 40546713294 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-208 40546713444 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-207 40546713634 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-206 40546713694 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-204 40546713884 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-202 40364918795 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-200 40364918905 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-198 40546714614 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-196 40364919175 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-194 40546715194 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-192 40364919445 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-191 40546715534 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-190 40546715734 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-189 40546715894 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-188 40546716084 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-187 40546716364 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-186 40364919875 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-185 40364919965 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-184 41217130422 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-183 41217130572 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-182 41217130722 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-181 40364920145 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-180 40364920175 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-179 40364920255 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-178 40364920285 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-177 41217131162 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-176 41217131232 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-175 41217131362 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-174 41217131632 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-173 41217131772 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-172 41217131942 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-171 40364920725 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-170 41217132032 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-169 40364920805 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-168 41217132142 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-167 40364920965 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-166 40364921005 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-165 41217132262 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-164 40364921075 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-163 41217132412 o.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Gamblers Category:Blond Hair Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Healing Powers Category:Tattoo Category:Healing Factor Category:Big Breasts Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Ninja Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Tacticians Category:Royalty Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Kunoichi Category:Infinite Tsukuyomi Category:Princess Category:C Class Category:Female Category:Kage Category:Humans Category:Senju Clan Category:Team Hiruzen Category:Teachers Category:Screenshots